Control and user interfaces of electronic devices such as tablet computers are increasingly based on the use of touch sensitive displays and applications downloaded, installed and run on the devices.
Users of the device often wish to enhance their user experience by adding e.g. a social interaction to the use of the device. This is done for several purposes, for example in order to share important data or in order to enjoy entertaining content for mutual pleasure.
As the application content and operating systems of current electronic devices are widely customizable, and often dependent on the choices of user and/or the manufacturer, a seamless way of sharing between separate devices is envisaged.